Un amor para recordar
by Solitudely
Summary: En ese pueblo no había nada muy especial, sólo un inglés perdidamente enamorado de un estadounidense con un extraño problema, él olvidaba todo, todo lo que hacía el día anterior, todo lo olvidaba. Pero Arthur tenía un plan, un plan para ser feliz con él.


Esta historia estaba en mi respaldo junto a otra, no las había subido porque bueno… no sabía que las tenía y quizá eran muy malas. Pero ténganme piedad…

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Alfred/Arthur (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Muy leve pero leve mención de semi-lemon y la palabra "memoria". AU.

* * *

><p>El pueblo donde se sitúa esta historia no es nada especial, no es la apoteósica ciudad llena de brillos, tampoco el lugar para un extravagante pasajero o un acostumbrado citadino. Todo el ruido de una metrópolis o capital de un gran país carecían en aquel lugar, toda esa contaminación acústica se limitaba a ser allí el resonar de los pájaros y el fluir de los ríos. Absolutamente todo se podía percibir con tu cuerpo y cantar con tu mirada, era un bello lugar, lleno de gente hermosa.<p>

—Este pueblo es…!Un lindo lugar!

—No del todo…—suspiró con un acento inglés, era un muchacho de unos veinte años, no más, traía un libro en su mano que leía con una sutileza magistral.

—Artie, a veces me pareces muy gay…—resopló el muchacho a su lado. Tendría unos dieciocho éste.

El inglés casi se estampó el libro en la cara golpeándose en un sobresalto incontrolable contra su libro, se manoseo el pequeño punto morado en el centro de su rostro para luego mirar a su compañero con odio—¿A-A qué ha venido es-eso?

—Nunca te veo con una mujer, quizá por eso—respiró desviando la mirada ociosamente para luego rodar los ojos y mirar al inglés con un tono juguetón, como si aquello fuera una buena y graciosa broma.

—Ayer estuve con una.

—¿Con un poste, contigo mismo, con otro poste, con Francis travestido quizá?

—Ayer estuve con una mujer, enserio—repite suspirando mientras su mirada se hace algo triste.

—No lo recuerdo…—simplemente emitió el chico americano.

Esta era su historia. Alfred F. Jones era un americano residente de ese pueblito en Estados Unidos, el chico de la sencilla sonrisa, no habían muchos problemas con él, pero si más de una discusión, era ese típico emprendedor que se encaminaba por un sendero lleno de baches y hoyos, Jones podía caer con ellos, pero nunca se quedaba en el suelo, la mirada enfrente siempre junto a su corazón soldado en plomo lo hacían levantarse. Era una gran persona.

Por eso y mucho más, a ese inglés le gustaba.

—Hoy irías a mi casa, Alfred…

—Aajajaj, no lo recordaba. —se rió de nuevo jugando reiteradamente con la tierra del suelo.

Pero Jones tenía un problema, una dificultad que a Kirkland no debería importarle, porque él no era del "detalle", pero era observador, claramente lo era. Aún así y a pesar de que no fuera muy "detallista" le gustaban las pequeñas cosas que marcaban una diferencia. Una pequeña sonrisa, un casual encuentro, las normativas cartas, los sencillos mensajes, un leve coqueteo, una bizarra broma, una descarada confesión, todo le gustaba muy a su pesar si se trataba de él, en ese pueblo Arthur Kirkland estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Pero, siendo del detalle… gustándole todo de Alfred, simplemente no podía evitar su problema.

—¿Y lo que te dije ayer?

—Creo que también lo olvide…—suspiró— ¿Era importante?

—No, claro que no lo era, idiot—se rió, para no preocupar a su amigo.

"Sólo te confesé que te amaba…dime, ¿Qué tan importante es eso?" pensaba con una melancólica risa acallada en su libro. Alfred le tocó el hombro, era de piel, sentía que Arthur no le contaba toda la verdad, que algo ocultaba.

Pero era su problema, el de Jones. Su amigo tenía un problema mental, su memoria… simplemente no funcionaba, olvida todo aquello que hacia el día anterior, todos los valiosos recuerdos, Arthur recordaba cuando se conocieron, no eran almas gemelas, no eran frutas partidas, nada. Era un chico tonto y él, pero ese tonto demostró en pocos días ser especial.

Era el chico que lo protegió de quienes lo molestaban.

Era el niño de lentes, aquel alegre joven despistado.

Fue su amigo de adolescencia, también su gran amor.

Se había convertido en su vida, todo eso y mucho más era ese estadounidense.

Arthur suspiró, recordar el pasado era de niñas, de ancianos, de él quizá. Porque maldición, dolía. Se había confesado, se había enamorado…pero no, todo era una mierda. Alfred no recordaría. Pero era un inglés, no se rendiría, haría de su amor… algo para recordar. Tenía un plan que consistía en un año, un año a su lado o quizás más, con tal de ser feliz ¿Qué es eso?, su mundo no debía estar lleno de espejos que le mostraran una vaga realidad, su mundo debía ser tangible, su amor debía poder respirarse.

Tenía su plan, insistencia, amor, fe y quizá polvo de hadas lo ayudaría. Mmm, no, eso era Peter Pan. Pero comenzaría su plan.

**EL SIEMPLE "TE AMO"**

Su plan comenzaba, tenía una idea en mente, sabía que iba a ser difícil o quizá imposible pero cosas como esas no deben hacerte retroceder en la vida, el amor es aquel futuro incierto en que lo apuestas todo, pero no sabes si vas a ganar al final de la vuelta que dará la ruleta, pero te arriesgas, no lo piensas, mientras al menos tengas una oportunidad no sucumbirás, eso era estar enamorado.

—Oye Alfred.

—¿Dime?

—Tú amas las hamburguesas.

—Correcto.

—Piensa que tú eres una hamburguesa.

—Lo estoy pensando, es una imagen rara Arthur ¿Para qué es esto?

—Bien, quédate con esa imagen. Si yo fuera tú… y tú fueras la hamburguesa, bueno, ese es el sentimiento que siento hacia ti—le sonrió algo rojo. Confesarse definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Alfred cerró los ojos, el inglés parpadeó también, esperaba una reacción un poco más de "enamorado" o decente en el norteamericano.

—¿Quieres comerme? ¿Comerme a besos quizá? ¡Eres coqueto Artie!, a mí también me han entrado ganas de desayunarte…, almorzarte, y cenarte, claro, en una camita roja.

—No, mierda. No entiendes.

—Es que te vas por las ramas, así no entiendo. No estudie para ser adivino. —se reía de su amigo, creía que eran de esas bromas que suelen echarse entre amigos, aunque… nadie decía que él estuviera mintiendo en cuanto a querer a veces comerlo, a veces, sólo a veces, se sentía atraído por ese inglés, pero lo dejaba pasar.

—I Love you, Alfred… eso era, tú eres mi pan, yo tú hamburguesa.

Allí sí entendió el americano que le entró toda la ternura, no sabía que decir, se rascó la cabeza, suspiró, trago fuerte, el mundo se le venía encima, sus colores se hacían más rosados y sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras ese británico estaba allí, tragándose todo su orgullo esperando a que Jones dijera algo, y lo dijo.

—Pues… creo que yo también te amo.

Y así fue, pero el plan del británico era más que eso, algo destrozado llegó al siguiente día y Alfred no lo recordaba, al día siguiente tampoco, pero durante ese tiempo repitió día tras día la confesión, adquirió durante tres meses el coraje del que carecía, de el entusiasmo que le faltaba y de la confianza que no tenía para poder hacerlo. Pero todo su esfuerzo no fue en vano, ya que un día mágico, al despertar e irse a sentar a esa típica silla con aquel gran árbol que creció junto a ellos Alfred pudo decirle a la mañana siguiente: "Sabes, hoy te amo más que ayer"

**LA PEQUEÑA****"RELACIÓN"**

Arthur intentó todos los días conseguir el valor que le faltaba para confesarse a ese americano, y lo conseguía, día tras días sacaba de sus pulmones el aire para emitir un pequeño sonido y murmurar "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?", Jones cada vez, como si fuera la primera vez, lo miraba impactado, luego, su sonrisa empezaba a quebrarse por una extraña alegría, quizá demasiada. Se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con extrema ternura, le decía "Claro, claro, soy capaz de comprar tu amor al precio que haga falta"

Al inglés, cada vez que dijo eso… su corazón vibraba de alegría, cada día lo repitió el menor, Arthur nunca se cansó, pero al día siguiente, nunca lo recordaba, hasta aquel hermoso jueves después de cuatro meses.

—Esa chica… no quiero que le hables tan bonito y todo eso —infló sus mejillas con algo de recelo mirando a otra parte.

—¿Por qué si se puede saber? Yo tengo el dominio de mi vida, no te he vendido mi vida.

—No, pero me vendiste tu amor…—susurró —Tú eres mi novio…, tú eres mío, yo soy tuyo. Yo soy el pan, tú la hamburguesa. No quiero que te guste alguien más, quiero que seas siempre mi Arthur cejón sólo para mí.

—¿Alfred? ¿Enserio lo recuerdas?

—Como si hubiera sido ayer…, eres mi novio.

—Y así será… por siempre.

No importa qué, trataría de volverlo realidad.

**UN TRAVIESO "BESO"**

Arthur sabía que las primeras veces Alfred no recordaría un simple "beso", pero no le importaba, por algo empezaría, tenía que crear una confianza en su relación, no era un chico entusiasta, es más, había estado apunto de tirar la toalla consecutivas veces pero sólo al pensar en la mano del americano sobre la suya… en sus palabras de cariño y en sus mimosas risas la cobardía, el engaño y la palabra "fracaso" desaparecían de su vocabulario y se trasformaban en algo más hermoso, como una pequeña ave muerta resurgiendo como un fénix.

—¿Recordarías si te beso?

—¿Eres idiota? Es como que me preguntes "¿Recordarías que me amas?"

—Sólo decía…

—Bueno, respondiéndote, claro que sí…supongo, es un gran paso que espero hace mucho, por cierto—desvió algo la mirada sin posar sus orbes sobre las del inglés, se sentía algo extraño. Hace mucho tiempo quería probar esos labios, pero decía más cosas "estúpidas" que verdaderas acciones. Algún día lo haría, algún día lo besaría. Un día como ese quizá.

Y lo hizo, se acercó a su Arthur quien sentía el pequeño roce de labios, su corazón palpita cada vez más rápido y a ambos cuerpos le entran pequeñas vibraciones, su respiración se inhibe y sus manos comienzan a jugar con sus ropas, tocando, suavemente para luego dar paso a aceleradas caricias mientras Alfred se metía dentro de la cavidad bucal del mayor. Era un gozo, era su día, era su beso.

De nadie más, sólo de ellos. Propiedad no eran, pero al menos marcarían su "amor" como algo que les pertenecía a ambos, Alfred F. Jones tenía el corazón de ese testarudo inglés y Arthur Kirkland el amor y la hermosa sonrisa de ese estúpido estadounidense en una caja dorada sellada con una llave formada de alegría constituida por su frágil corazón. Se selló aquel beso con un "siempre te amaré", era una promesa difícil, pero no imposible.

Arthur se había deleitado, encantado y maravillado con aquel primer beso, pero por desgracia, Alfred a pesar de su juramento no lo recordó al otro día, pero eso no le importó, cada día, sin falta…repetía el cuadro, decía lo mismo… lo hizo durante tres meses, hasta que un día, sin previo aviso concediéndole su dulce momento que necesitaba Alfred se lo dijo.

—¿Puedo robarte otro beso?

—¿A qué te refieres, Alfred? —trató de no sonreír, de parecer ignorante. Pero es difícil mantener un silencio cuando amas a alguien.

—A tu beso, nos besamos…, eso fue mágico, quiero más de tus besitos de ángel, más magia.

—Besos de macho. —lo corrigió. No era un ángel.

—Besos de cejones…

—De ingleses extremadamente sexy's…

—¿Qué pasa con tu ego Arthur, y por qué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Qué pasa Artie?

—Besos felices.

—¿Eh? —giró suavemente su cabeza, decentendido.

—Esos son nuestros besos, son besos felices…

Porque estar con Alfred era "felicidad".

**UNA DEPREDARORA "NOCHE"**

Su relación ya era de confianza, Alfred recordaba que era su amante y le pedía besos, le exigía caricias, lo tocaba. Sí, se sentían el uno al otro a través de pequeños roces, pequeños besos y dulces mordidas, pero era hora de llevarlo a otro paso, Arthur lo supo cuando estaba sin camisa bajo su amante, sonrió un poco y le gruñó algunos insultos.

—Compórtate Arthur—gruñó esta vez el menor.

—Ven tú y hazme guardar silencio…—susurró con una suculenta sonrisa.

Jones tomó eso como un desafío, y en los desafíos no le gustaba perder. Lo tomó de las muñecas, empujándolas con fuerza hacia la cama, sometiéndolo, sus cuerpos se juntaron en danzas coquetas y miradas fulminantes. Se sentían calientes, hirviendo. Su sangre bombeaba ferozmente en sus pechos mientras las prendas desaparecían de sus pieles por agresivos choques entre sus lenguas. Gemían, una tortuosa voz salía de ambas bocas por el placer mientras en sus pantalones los apretaba un miembro que a cada paso se endurecía más.

—¿Te gusta no?

—He tenido más acción con Juanito, y esa es mi mano Jones, hazme pronto cambiar de opinión.

El americano frunció su cara mientras refunfuñaba, maldita mano del inglés roba novios. No podía quitarle a su Arthur, no era tan buena como él, eso suponía, eso creía. Bien, quizá esa mano era mejor… quizá él era todo menos bueno, pero por lo menos él… ¡Él hablaba! ¿La mano de Arthur habla? ¡No! ¡Aajajjaaj!...

Bien, se deprimió, su argumento era patético. Pero volvió a la realidad al tener desnudo a un inglés debajo suyo. Sus piernas las abría, dejando nada a la imaginación, su miembro goteaba y su cara estaba roja por la vergüenza del acto, la del americano igual, se comenzaron a masturbar, el uno con el otro mientras el americano comenzaba a bajar por todo el torso del británico con besos, lamidas y mordiscos.

—A-Alfred… ¡ahh! —gime. Siente algo húmedo en su miembro, algo húmedo que lo empieza a lamer, a succionar, se aferra a lo que tenga al lado mientras profiera bellas maldiciones ante los ojos del estadounidense quien hace la felación más rápida, lo excita ver a su pareja allí, tendida sobre la cama exigiéndole más, tomando su cabeza para que no parara.

Coló dedos en su ano, el inglés vibra como loco, no paraba de gritar y zumbar el nombre de su amado en sus espasmos, se siente en el cielo, se siente… al fin suyo. Pero no lo cree hasta que ve como el americano le susurra que no dolerá, no lo ve como algo nítido hasta que su cuerpo se aferra al del contrario debido a la introducción del pene en su trasero, siente como su ano se dilata, como empieza a gemir que se mueva.

Embiste, gritan, gimen, se unen más y se miran por momentos para ver al otro llegando al éxtasis junto a él.

Y después de eso, después de todos los "I love you" gemidos a coro siente que es verdaderamente feliz.

Pero al día siguiente, fue lo mismo que los otros días, Arthur se movía un poco raro. No, nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre, Alfred fue el primero, era muy distinto a hacerlo con una mujer, suspira, le había dicho a Alfred que se habían acostado. Pero éste se rió y le dio un "comprensivo" golpe en el hombro diciendo "¿Tú y yo? ¡Lo recordaría hombre! Pero si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo, no me molesta tomarte como mi propiedad detrás de esas margaritas", claro, Arthur después de eso lo golpeó de por vida.

Tuvieron relaciones constantemente durante cuatro meses, Arthur estaba hecho polvo, le gustaba hacer el amor, pero no era inmortal y eso lo estaba matando, pero dios como es infinitamente misericordioso lo ayudó y al cuarto mes lo recordó el jodido americano, su trasero estaba muy muerto.

—¿Entonces? —dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas el inglés —¿De que te acuerdas exactamente?

—Tú y yo en una cama…

—¿Qué más? se más especifico…

—Mi pene en tus nalgas.

—¡Idiota! ¡Dime una cosa más específica! ¡No más explicita!

—Tus gemidos… eran realmente hermosos. Nunca me cansé de ellos, en toda la noche… —lo besó con suavidad susurrándole "I love you" en el oído.

Arthur sintió que algo lo elevaba del suelo, más que cuando tenían sexo, más que cuando lo tocaban, esas ligeras palabras y el dulce beso hizo más que esos cuatro meses, mucho más en el corazón de Arthur. Alfred lo recordaba, y él… él simplemente nunca olvidaría ese día.

**UNA CONSECUTIVA "FELICIDAD"**

Y había fluido el tiempo, los día eran únicos, quizá Alfred los olvidara, pero para Arthur cada día, cada experiencia era un tesoro más que guardaba en una pequeña caja oculta muy dentro de él, la caja decía "frágil" en letras negras, y también "no tocar", porque eran de él, de nadie más, una típica conversación con él ya lo hacía feliz.

Porque encontró la felicidad en su vida, porque le devolvió la alegría, porque se había dado cuenta que para uno no siempre las cosas eran fáciles, pero al final la felicidad llega, silenciosa, con premura a veces, otras no, a veces tarde, pero llega, te sonríe, y tú te vas enamorando poco a poco de ella.

—Cómo quieres ser mi amigo…— esa canción la empezó Arthur.

Alfred se rió y siguió con esa canción—Si por ti daría la vida.

—Si confundo tu sonrisa… —susurró el inglés. —Por camelo si me miras…

—¡Razón y piel! —gritó el americano.

—Difícil mezcla…— nadie podía pensar bien si estaba tan cerca del otro, tan suyo, pensó el inglés.

—¡Agua y sed! —se reía Alfred.

—Afff, serio problema…—se puso pensativo.

—¿Quieres que calme tu sed Arthur Kirkland? —susurró Alfred con un pequeño tono pícaro.

El inglés sonrió, pasó la mano por el rostro del americano, su hermoso y juvenil rostro, entrecerró los ojos y luego, al instante, una sonrisa embarcó su rostro mientras profería un leve "Estúpido" de sus labios. —Desde que llegaste a mi vida…

**UN ETERNO "AMOR"**

Después de eso, los días a su lado fueron perfectos. Pudieron tener problemas, podían a veces llorar por hirientes palabras, pero la vida les dedicaba la felicidad que les falta y la alegría que necesitaban en sus aburridas y monótonas vidas. El suspiro del otro llenaba sus corazones y relajaba sus mentes, Ellos dos eran lo único que necesitaban y bueno…

—Estoy necesitando besos, muchos besos.

También necesitaban de esas otras cosas, claro.

—Condones Alfred, nos quedamos sin condones.

No sé que decir, esto me preocupa.

—Sexo Alfred, necesitamos sexo.

Y de esas cositas también, supongo.

—Más sexo oral Alfred, necesitamos más sexo oral.

¡Mierda, Arthur era un completo pervertido!, necesitaba muchas de esas cosas, claro. Pero amor… amor era lo que más necesitaba, supongamos eso.

—Y ese… definitivamente lo tengo a tu lado.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Mmm, no. Nada, que hoy estás más feo que de costumbre.

—¡Eres malo con el héroe!

—¡Y tú estúpido con el caballero!

—¿Pero sabes? ¡Soy tu estúpido y tú eres mi caballero! —se apegó a su cuerpo —Y eso, jamás… jamás lo olvidaré.

**UN ACALLADO "CORAZÓN"**

El día más triste de su vida quizá fue cuando Arthur Kikrland se enteró que con su padre y madre volverían a su país de origen, a Inglaterra. Estuvo semanas pensando en ello, no soportaba ver a Alfred, no sabía como decírselo, una risa ingenua y desesperada escapaba de sus labios cada vez que el menor le dedicaba un "te amo", pero el tiempo pasa para todos, igualmente. No se detiene.

Era una hermosa historia, pero no era el final de ésta.

El día en que se lo dijo era el último que estarían allí, Alfred cuando lo escuchó de sus labios no lo quiso creer, era una jugarreta, una mala pasada, los ángeles no se iban, era una eterna compañía, por eso su amada vida no se iría en ese pájaro de metal, el avión no se lo llevaría, por que Arthur era su amado cielo, él abriría sus alas y volvería a su lado concediéndole bellas profecías de amor que se cumplirían con premura.

—Al-Alfred…—por favor, escúchame, clamaba en su mente, no soportaba verlo así.

—Los ángeles no desaparecen… siemp-pre te acompañan…—no podía sonreír, le dolía, no quería que él se fuera. Lo amaba, siempre lo hizo.

—No llores… idiota. —porque si lo hacía él también lloraría, porque nunca fue bueno para los adiós, y ese adiós estaba destruyendo todo lo hermoso que tenía adentro, porque lo extrañaría, porque no debían de separarse. Su vida se supone que estaría escrita y diría.

"Alfred y Arthur… estuvieron juntos, por siempre"

—N-No estoy llorando—sonrió forzadamente mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos y mojaban un poco sus lentes—¿Lo ves?... porque sé que volverás… por que tú eres el amor de mi vida y eso… ¡Jamás se olvida Artie, jamás!

Arthur se llevó la mano a la boca mientras lo abrazaba y también se rompía, no lo quería dejar, estaban enamorados, eran felices, ¿Dónde se estaba yendo su cuento perfecto?

—No te quiero olvidar…por fin… por fin pude recordar que te amaba Arthur, no te vayas ¡Maldición! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Arthur ante eso sólo se rompió más, su voz estaba quebrándose y sus ojos cristalizados, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, porque la vida era hermosa y a la vez injusta, pero se volverían a ver, era una promesa, una de amor, una diferente y eterna.

—Te llamaré… y volveré pronto, no me olvidarás…—¿No lo harás verdad?, rogaba cielo, porque él jamás podría olvidar los bellos días a su lado. Su hermosa historia.

—Te estaré esperando… en la banca, por siempre…

—Estúp-ido, lo prime-ro que haré cuando llegue a Inglaterra será pensar que aquí, en Estados Unidos, en ese pequeño pueblo olvidado en medio de la nada está la persona que más amo… y que nunca ¡Nunca olvidaré!

Y después de eso todo fue una amarga despedida, con sonrisas forzadas y pequeñas lagrimas, lo más triste quizá, fue cuando Arthur se sentó en el último asiento del avión para sonreírle y agitarle la mano al americano hasta el final, hasta que se fuera, nunca había experimentado tal dolor. Pero se volverían a ver, eso no era un "hasta siempre", era un hermoso "hasta luego".

Alfred despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya no había porque llorar en su mente, él seguía sonriendo ingenuamente. Porque había olvidado el "adiós", porque para su mente Arthur seguía siendo el amor de su vida, aquel que lo estaría esperando con un insulto, un beso o una mala comida más tarde. Porque él era su gran amor.

Él sonreía, como nunca antes, porque su vida era hermosa y verdaderamente perfecta, tenía al mejor novio del mundo, para su alegre mente y a su bella e ingenua sonrisa no existía un "hasta siempre". Arthur nunca se fue, se dirigió como cada día donde él estaría, no entendía porque, pero al sentarse una lagrima pequeña le corrió por la mejilla.

Porque Jones no lo había perdido todo, porque su novio aun seguía allí, llegaría a su lugar secreto ese día y le diría "idiota", lo besaría, él se reiría del inglés, todo el mundo se reiría, sería un mar de sonrisas y un canto de alegrías, vivirían su eterno amor, de hoy en adelante.

—¿Estará haciendo su tarea? ¿Jardinería quizá? A él… le encantan las flores. —recordó algo que amaba el inglés, mágicamente lo recordó.

Porque quizá al final de cuentas, muy en el fondo su puro amor le ganó a parte de su enfermedad. Alfred no se rindió, no desistió, no clavó su mirada al suelo hasta que todo pasó, pero para él era demasiado tarde, su verdadero amor acabó allí, fue hermoso, pero el americano no lo sabía, él sólo creía que su amado chico estaba ocupado. Estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de ser su amante.

Pero luego... lloró, sin entenderlo lloró, lloró por él, porque al final de ese lindo día no podía encontrarlo, porque todo perdió gracia si ese inglés dejaba ese pueblo.

¿Por qué nadie le decía donde se había ido su bello ángel?

Simple, nadie quería herirlo.

Y el tiempo pasa, la vida sigue. Ya han pasado más de cuatro años, Alfred ya no recordaba nada de él, no recordaba su sonrisa, no recordaba sus inhumanas cejas, no recordaba el bello color de sus ojos, lo había olvidado, había olvidado como se veía. Todo el mundo le dijo que jamás existió, que era una ilusión creada por su mente para que no terminara herido, que jamás tuvo un novio, pero el muchacho les sonreía y les decía que no era verdad, que él volvería.

Alfred cada día vuelve a ese banco debajo de ese extravagante árbol, porque cada día olvidaba que esperaba a ese inglés, cada día olvidaba que lloraba al no encontrarlo, por eso volvía allí. Mientras, Arthur nunca llamó… nunca volvió, porque de camino a su destino tuvo un accidente, un accidente que borró de su mente el nombre de su gran amor, de Alfred F. Jones, perdió la memoria

Y aunque esta historia jamás podría ser contada por sus protagonistas, una cosa era verdaderamente segura. Sería por siempre, en el fondo de sus corazones… "un verdadero amor para recordar"

_**Y quizá, sólo quizá, al final de cuentas volvieran a encontrarse y recordarían… esa mágica promesa, esa mágica historia que no debían olvidar.**_

* * *

><p>Le tenía una continuación a esta historia, la tengo, pero mi amante dijo que era muy aburrida la historia en si para otra continuación ;_;<p>

¿Es muy asquerosamente mala? ,hagaf, bueno. Espero que al menos a alguien le haya agradado. Me queda una historia más en mi respaldo, si quieren la subo también…


End file.
